Blind Date
by Alectus
Summary: UA. Edward e Bella se propõem a um encontro anônimo, literalmente no escuro, com a única proposta de sexo casual. O que eles não esperavam, no entanto, era se envolverem... Muitos LEMONS, já avisando.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Cullen**

Ajeitei o blazer, desconfortável com aquele lugar, enquanto recebia instruções. Felizmente, a moça da recepção parecia não reparar muito na minha pessoa e a iluminação fraca ajudava a diminuir um pouco meu desconforto... mas não muito. Na verdade, tudo aquilo era proposital, tudo era como eu tinha esperado.

Edward Cullen, eles me chamam. Para a família, um filho mais novo que se dedicou mais aos estudos que os irmãos; para os outros, um jovem de família privilegiada que levava o trabalho a sério. No fundo no fundo, eu era só mais um cara que acordava cedo todos os dias querendo morrer, trabalhava a semana toda em um ritmo estressante de escritório, chegava em casa e assistia televisão até o tédio me consumir, ia para a cama de madrugada, sem sono, e vivia numa rotina entediante, sempre odiando segundas e torcendo sempre para as sextas chegarem. Não tão fascinante assim, certo?

Quanto à vida amorosa, digamos que eu tenha tido minhas aventuras de adolescência, então amadurecido um pouco, mas, depois de um último namoro relativamente desastroso, eu meio que desisti de me apegar às pessoas. Passei por uma outra longa fase de baladas e bares, afinal, o que poderia ser melhor para desestressar e esquecer da vida do que sexo? Mas, pra falar a verdade, minha atual posição na empresa de meu pai não me dá muita margem para sair por aí destruindo minha reputação...

Foi então que, em um dia muito aleatório, me deparei com aquele anúncio... A princípio, pareceu piada, loucura... Mas então me perguntei: por que não? A proposta era simples, um encontro às cegas. Sim, mas não da maneira tradicional... na verdade, o encontro era mais às cegas do que "encontros às cegas" normais. A partir de um cadastro no site, eu preenchi alguns dados como faixa etária e opção sexual e agendei um horário. Tudo muito simples, tudo muito fácil.

Entrei em uma pré-sala pequena, onde me pediram para me despir quase que completamente. Aquilo tinha sido mais direto do que o esperado, mas, devo admitir, não me preocupou em nada. A verdade é que eu estava precisando daquilo, um encontro completamente casual, direto, e sem a chance de ser reconhecido. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era de alguém fazendo escândalo na frente da minha família ou da empresa.

Somente de cueca boxer, entrei em um quarto completamente escuro. Eu estava esperando algo apenas na penumbra, mas aquilo era além do esperado... fechar os olhos não faria a menor diferença. É claro que eu estava bastante excitado com toda aquela ideia maluca, mas assim que fiquei na completa escuridão comecei a hesitar.

Será que eu conseguiria me sentir atraído por alguém que eu nem ao menos conseguia ver? A ideia era não conversar também... E quanto à outra pessoa, qual o motivo de ela também escolher estar ali? Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que vi o panfleto, fiquei em dúvida quanto às minhas escolhas... mas decidi seguir em frente.

Andando com bastante cuidado, senti minha canela entrar em contato com a cama. Vagarosamente fui tateando a borda do colchão... até encostar no pé da mulher que supostamente estaria ali. Ouvi um leve som de alguém sugando o ar, como se tivesse levado um susto. O pé da mulher tremeu por um instante, mas logo foi estabilizado.

Ela estava suando um pouco, a pele meio gelada. No final das contas, parecia que também era a primeira experiência dela nesse tipo de encontro...

Com cuidado, tentei me sentar ao lado dela, porém virado para o lado oposto ao que ela estava aparentemente virada. Minha mão direita seguiu o contorno da perna dela com o mais sutil dos contatos. Eu queria ser o mais gentil possível, já que eu próprio estava um pouco inseguro, mas, devido à escuridão, era o único jeito de eu ter plena certeza de onde ela estava.

Muito lentamente, percorri os quadris dela, então o torso. Ela ainda estava um pouco arrepiada e ligeiramente fria, mas parecia um pouco menos tensa. Enquanto isso, minha mão esquerda encontrou o topo da mão dela, que estava quase que agarrando o lençol. Ali minha mão ficou, meio que tentando passar segurança para ela, enquanto minha mão direita esbarrava na lateral do sutiã dela, fazendo-me sentir o contorno de seu peito.

Meu coração, que após o susto da escuridão plena estava bem quieto, começou a pulsar uma fração mais rápido. Controlei meu impulso de sentir o peito da mulher e tentei continuar minha jornada gentil, afinal, eu não queria apressar nada antes que houvesse um consenso e conforto mútuo.

Meus dedos afastaram o cabelo feminino e sutilmente percorreram o pescoço daquela moça. Senti que a gelidão inicial havia passado e logo senti que ela havia engolido em seco. Percorri a lateral do rosto dela da maneira mais cuidadosa possível, sentindo a pele macia, os traços delicados, a respiração quente. Embaixo de minha mão esquerda, senti a mão dela relaxar completamente, então entrelacei nossos dedos.

Minha mão direita voltou a contornar o maxilar feminino e, quando meu polegar encostou na extremidade dos lábios dela, aproximei meu rosto e, lentamente, encostei no pescoço dela. Fiz questão de ficar alguns segundos ali, fazendo-a sentir minha respiração quente. Em um movimento muito sutil, senti a bochecha dela roçar na base de meu maxilar. Com isso, aproximei meu corpo um pouco mais do dela e beijei levemente seu pescoço. Ela suspirou. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Traçando um caminho de beijos leves, alcancei a extremidade de sua boca, onde mantive um contato bem mais demorado. Desta vez, ela me surpreendeu, virando o rosto para iniciar nosso primeiro beijo propriamente dito.

Os lábios dela eram macios, suaves. Por um momento me peguei pensando em quanto tempo não fazia que eu tinha um beijo daqueles, cuidadoso, paciente, intimamente provocativo de tão delicado, sem pressa, sem desespero. Aquela era a sensação que eu buscava, que conseguia me fazer deixar de pensar mesmo sem ser urgente, agressivo.

Ao que o ritmo do beijo foi crescendo, minha mão esquerda subiu pelas costas dela, enquanto minha direita ainda acariciava seu rosto, seu pescoço, sua nuca. Ela então brincava com meus cabelos, percorria meu braço, começava a deixar a minha respiração descompassada. A pureza do beijo que me trazia sensações da adolescência foi me envolvendo de tal maneira que não demorei a pedir passagem com a língua. Já bem menos hesitante, ela abriu um pouco a boca e começamos a compartilhar beijos um pouco mais fervorosos.

Deitei-a de costas na cama e repousei meu corpo parcialmente em cima do dela, sem cessar o beijo. Minha mão percorreu todo o torso dela novamente e logo apertei levemente a coxa dela. Já com menos cuidado, contornei a bunda dela e ouvi um leve gemido. Em meio à nossa dança de línguas, senti o calor me dominar. Eu ainda queria manter o foco, no entanto, e ir com calma. De alguma forma, aquilo estava sendo especial para mim.

Apalpando a bunda dela eu a trouxe um pouco mais para perto, de forma que mais um pouco de meu corpo a cobrisse. Senti um leve sorriso nos lábios dela, enquanto nos beijávamos, e rapidamente ela me puxou um pouco mais para baixo, de forma que minha ereção roçou na parte interior de sua perna. Não pude conter o gemido com o pulso de calor que me envolveu.

Sem fazer questão de me desencostar dela, agarrei um de seus seios, massageando-o inicialmente de leve. Pude sentir a excitação dela quando meu polegar começou a contar seu mamilo, por cima do sutiã. Foi a vez dela gemer, me puxando pelo pescoço para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Àquela altura eu já estava louco de luxúria, poderia facilmente arrancar nossas poucas peças de roupa e entrar dentro dela com tudo. Meu membro, duro como uma pedra, inconscientemente já tinha se movido para mais perto do centro dela, apenas a um dedo de tocá-la onde ela mais gostaria. Foi preciso todo o controle que ainda havia dentro de mim para que levasse aquilo tudo num ritmo mais gentil, romântico, gostoso.

Com um pouco de luta, desatei o sutiã dela e, por um momento, cessamos os beijos. Enquanto eu jogava o sutiã no chão, pude ouvir a respiração completamente descompassada dela. Rapidamente, comecei a devorar um de seus seios enquanto minha mão brincava com o outro. Usei a língua para provocativamente contornar seu mamilo, só depois lambendo-o, então sugando-o.

Entre gemidos, ela mexeu seu ventre de uma maneira que me deixou louco, roçando-o contra minha já completa ereção. Eu devo ter tremido com o contato, ou algo do tipo, pois logo ela começou a repetir os movimentos, lenta e provocativamente. Através dos finos tecidos que nos separavam eu pude sentir toda a umidade dela, o que me excitou ainda mais. Naquele ponto, eu já não sabia mais se os gemidos eram meus ou dela.

Sem soltar o peito dela, subi minha boca para voltar a chupar seu pescoço. Dessa forma, pude ajustar melhor o ângulo de fricção de meu membro com a região do clítoris dela. Enquanto meus movimentos pélvicos aumentavam em velocidade, meus ouvidos se derretiam com o modo como aquela moça perdia o fôlego, por vezes tentando conter sons e outras aparentemente respirando pesadamente pela boca.

Eu sentia o calor me envolver, me consumir. Eu tive de largar aquele seio maravilhoso e voltar a me dedicar à bunda, apertando-a sem pudores. Só assim eu tinha o controle que queria com as minhas investidas, cada vez mais rápidas. Eu sentia a respiração quente dela perto de meu rosto, sentia suas costas arquearem em pulsos... ela estava chegando lá.

"A-Ah... AH!", ela gritou, meio que tentando se conter, mas ainda sim de uma maneira audível. Havia um pré-acordo de não conversar, então aquela primeira chance de ouvir uma fração da voz dela fez com que um sorriso de satisfação escapasse de meus lábios.

Eu estava quase explodindo também, então, após mais algumas investidas, tive de parar, ou não chegaríamos onde eu queria chegar. Enquanto ela ainda se recompunha do primeiros orgasmo, tracei um caminho de beijos descendo o seu corpo. Fui mais demorado no abdômen, diminuindo o ritmo mas trabalhando ainda mais na língua e na sucção. Enquanto eu próprio tinha um tempo para me recompor de meu quase-orgasmo, tinha a chance dde provocá-la ainda mais.

Quando cheguei na costura de sua calcinha, levantei meu rosto, cessando o contato. Com as mãos, fui retirando aquela peça de roupa da maneira mais lenta que consegui. Eu fazia questão de acariciar levemente todo centímetro de pele em que a calcinha passava. Ocasionalmente, ela tremia ou esbarrava a perna em mim, meio que implorando para que eu fosse mais rápido.

Após me livrar da calcinha, voltei a usar o corpo feminino para me guiar no escuro. Beijei seus pés, seu tornozelo, sua canela, joelho, coxa... Minha língua pôs uma pressão especial sobre a parte interna da coxa dela, ao que minha mão acariciava a outra perna.

Minha língua seguiu até seus lábios internos, contornando-os, sentindo a umidade deliciosa que os envolvia. Mesmo longe de sua face, consegui ouvir um longo suspiro. Lentamente, lambi seu clítoris, tendo a confirmação de que estava fazendo algo certo pela breve contração dos músculos de suas pernas. Minha língua voltou a descer até os lábios, então subir _muito_ lentamente, mas com bastante pressão, até passar o clítoris. Repeti o movimento mais algumas vezes, cada vez aumentando a velocidade em pequenas frações, construindo uma ansiedade favorável. Fiz então um movimento ciruclar, contornando o clítoris... então sugando-o. Naquele momento, as mãos da moça agarraram meus cabelos, como se ela _precisasse_ de mim ali. Aquilo só me empolgou a continuar.

Com a ponta da língua, dei leves batidinhas no clítoris, então comecei com um movimento lateral quase que vibratório. Não muito depois, ela já estava gemendo alto, os músculos se contraindo em pulsos e o ventre se movimentando involuntariamente sob a minha boca. Por alguns instantes, diminuí drasticamente velocidade, então enfiei a ponta de um dedo em sua entrada. Não tive pressa em enterrar o comprimento todo de meu dedo. Eu queria enlouquecê-la naquela noite.

Sincronizando os movimentos de minha boca e de meu dedo, fui aos poucos voltando a acelerar. Quando enfiei um segundo dedo, ouvi um gemido mais alto dela. Meus dedos eram bombeados desde a extremidade até o fundo de sua vagina, às vezes curvados para que ela pudesse ter o maior prazer possível. Senti que o orgasmo estava próximo, então voltei à intensidade máxima de minha língua em seu clítoris e enfiei um terceiro dedo em sua entrada, aumentando bastante a velocidade. Desa vez, o orgasmo foi mais longo que o primeiro e eu tratei de continuar a estimulá-la durante todo o processo.

Naquele ponto, meu membro já estava pulsando de vontade, de _necessidade_. Eu mal podia esperar para penetrar aquela mulher. Eu precisava, no entanto, beijá-la mais uma vez.

Com mais urgência do que das vezes anteriores, usei minhas mãos para me guiar até o rosto feminino, apalpando calorosamente todo o seu contorno, no caminho. Já sem muita polidez, beijei seus lábios. Ela ainda arfava do último orgasmo, mas em pouco tempo já abriu a boca para me beijar fervorosamente. Eu gemi quando ela agarrou meu membro através da cueca, dando uma leve apertada. Ela começou a massagear bem no local onde estava a cabeça e eu tive a certeza de que ela pôde sentir a umidade do pré-gozo. Eu gemi um pouco mais alto, me desconcentrando um pouco do beijo. Ela então contornou minha cueca boxer e agarrou meu membro, fazendo-me segurar a respiração por um momento. Enquanto ela me esfregava, minha língua fazia movimentos involuntários de penetração, em sua boca... eu não conseguiria aguentar por muito mais tempo.

Em questão de segundos, cessei o beijo e segurei o seu braço, engolindo em seco. Afastei-me um pouco e, já tremendo de excitação, retirei a única peça de roupa que nos separava... Com alguma dificuldade, inclinei-se para pegar uma camisinha na cômoda ao lado, tateando no escuro. Após colocá-la, voltei a me posicionar entre as pernas da moça e a trouxe para perto. Ela me envolveu com as pernas. Eu inclinei para um beijo mais suave, demorado, e a ponta de meu pênis esbarrou em sua entrada, arrancando gemidos de nós dois. Recuei o tronco e, com a mão, guiei meu membro, encaixando sua ponta na vagina.

Eu a penetrei sem pressa, como se fosse a primeira vez... Deus, ela era tão apertada... Respirei com a boca para reganhar o controle, então, sem mais delongas, comecei a me movimentar. Ela apertou as minhas costas firmemente, ao que eu aos poucos ia aumentando o ritmo. Ocasionalmente, eu saía dela por um breve instante, só para colidir com tudo e então beijá-la no pescoço, continuando a penetrá-la. Ela parecia tentar se conter, mas seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais frequentes e altos.

Fui sentindo as ondas de calor em meu corpo, contraindo meus músculos, fazendo-me perder o controle. Quando eu sentia que estava quase no pico, desacelerava só para prolongar o ato. Eu estava provocando a nós dois, lutando contra a tentação de terminar tudo rápido para que pudéssemos aproveitar mais o momento... e para que o final fosse mais intenso, delicioso.

Quando decidi que estava na hora, aumentei o ritmo ferozmente. Algumas de suas unhas rasparam em minhas costas e, como reação, chupei seu pescoço de uma maneira que provavelmente deixaria marcas... Passei a penetrá-la ainda mais forte, mais rápido... Ela se movia um pouco embaixo de mim, arqueando as costas... Fui sentindo as contrações dela ficarem mais frequentes e o aperto de suas mãos cada vez mais firme. Eu estava no limite também...

Assim que ela chegou ao orgasmo, permiti-me chegar ao meu, explodindo dentro dela. Foi um orgasmo incrivelmente intenso, o mais longo e envolvente que eu me lembrava de ter tido. Eu fiquei ainda alguns segundos dentro dela, arfando desesperadamente.

Quando rolei para o lado, mantive um braço em torno dela. Encaixei meu nariz na lateral de seu pescoço enquanto nós dois ainda buscávamos por ar. Aos poucos meu coração foi acalmando, minha respiração voltando ao controle. Então, levei meus lábios até os dela por uma última vez. Um beijo extremamente longo, quente, mas incrivemente delicado, com pouco movimento. Foi ela quem cessou o beijo, escorregando para o lado antes que eu pudesse reagir.

Ali, no escuro, eu só pude imaginar ela procurando pelas roupas íntimas... e saindo, deixando-me sozinho. Extasiado, mas sozinho.

Por vários minutos, fiquei parado, com apenas lembranças envolventes se passando pela minha cabeça. Eu tinha a simples proposta de chegar ali, ter alguma espécie de sexo selvagem e sair sem precisar me preocupar com a outra pessoa, sem precisar beijar, abraçar ou sequer encará-la... E, no entanto, a escuridão me pôs em dúvida, o desconforto inicial da moça me pegou de surpresa e eu acabei levando tudo de uma maneira ironicamente mais demorada e romântica do que em todos os meus últimos encontros... No final, era eu quem estava ali, parado, sozinho, me perguntando que diabos de mulher era aquela e se eu alguma vez eu a veria de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bella Swan_**

Pela terceira vez naquela tarde, Jessica chamava minha atenção no trabalho. Eu, Bella Swan, já não era a pessoa mais atenta no mundo, mas aquele dia estava impossível. E tudo por causa _daquela_ noite anterior...

Era tão bobo, tão fútil, tão _sórdido_... Eu queria experimentar algo diferente na minha vida, algo impensado, carnal, alguma loucura que ninguém imaginaria que eu seria capaz de fazer... mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que as pessoas me julgassem por isso. Eu queria um sexo casual com um estranho, mas não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecida na rua, não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo, não queria que falassem de mim ou sequer que começassem a pensar que eu era uma pessoa diferente... porque eu não era. No dia a dia, eu era uma pessoa até que tímida, racional, respeitosa e respeitada... Por que diabos uma pessoa séria e contida não pode se perder no sexo sem ser julgada?

Tudo bem, eu não era tão séria, nem tão tímida, nem tão contida, mas era um pouco disso tudo sim... e aquele anúncio que encontrei pela internet era perfeito...

No começo, fiquei receosa, com medo... Meu primeiro e único namorado, Jacob, era caloroso... fofo e atencioso durante o dia, mas na cama ele levava as coisas mais rápido do que eu gostaria, como se não apreciasse todo o caminho, só o final. E, na verdade, tudo indicava para que eu fosse me deparar com um homem desse tipo naquela noite, alguém que só estaria lá para se satisfazer no sexo, sem se preocupar.

E então, da maneira mais inesperada possível, aparece alguém que não só me tratou com carinho, mas conseguiu tornar as preliminares tão magnificamente longas que eu, que sempre quis que Jacob fosse mais devagar, já estava quase implorando pelo ato final, tamanha a provocação. Aquele tiro no escuro - _tum dum dá_ \- tinha sido literalmente a melhor noite da minha vida... e eu queria mais.

A questão era... aquele cara era atípico. Se eu fosse arriscar outro _Blind Date_ muuuito dificilmente conseguiria uma noite igual...

E foram esses pensamentos de luxúria e indecisão que me dispersaram do trabalho naquela tarde.

Assim que cheguei em casa, entrei no computador e fiz login naquele site. Eles haviam dito que eu poderia responder uma "pesquisa de satisfação". Novamente fui surpreendida... Ao final da pesquisa anônima, havia a opção "gostaria de marcar de novo com essa pessoa?". Claro, respondi.

Assim que submeti minhas respostas, um anúncio apareceu: "Selecione algumas datas possíveis em ordem de preferência, para um segundo encontro com a pessoa anterior". Meu coração deu um pulo, meus lábios lentamente abriram um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Será que eu realmente conseguiria um encontro com aquele mesmo cara?

* * *

Eu estava nervosa. Não que da outra vez não estivesse, mas era diferente... Antes era medo, agora era... o que? Ansiedade? Um pouco de vergonha, talvez? O ambiente era o mesmo, na escuridão total, mas eu já tinha encontrado aquele homem uma vez, o que, de certa forma, deixava a situação menos impessoal...

Desta vez, resolvi ousar um pouco mais, fazendo uma pequena surpresa para ele... Eu tirei o sutiã e entrei no quarto escuro apenas de calcinha. Deitei no meio da cama, da mesma maneira que antes... e aguardei dolorosos minutos.

Um barulho de porta abrindo e uma fresta de luz... uma luz extremamente fraca, vinda da pré-sala ligeiramente menos escura, incapaz de definir bem uma silhueta, mas suficiente para ocasionalmente sugerir o movimento de um vulto. Logo a porta se fechou e nada mais pude ver, nem ao menos sugestões de movimentos de vultos.

Contei mentalmente os passos, que somente de vez em quando faziam barulho. Tremi quando dedos encostaram no peito de meu pé, quase como da outra vez. Ele acariciou meu pé gentilmente, quase como se não houvesse nenhuma malícia no ar.

Suspirei quando ele começou a subir pela minha canela, joelho, então coxas... Eu sorri apenas com o pensamento do que estaria por vir.

Somente uma vez, ele percorreu a parte interna de minha coxa, o suficiente para me fazer morder o lábio em espectativa de mais carícias naquela local, mas só. Claro, ele não aceleraria as coisas... justamente da maneira que me enlouquecera da vez anterior.

Sua mão retornou para o lado externo de minha coxa, ocasionalmente chegando à lateral de minha bunda, onde ele dedicou mais tempo, com movimentos circulares que, embora ainda leves, transmitiam mais calor humano do que antes. A mão então escorregou em direção ao colchão, apertando toda a minha bunda por cima da calcinha. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, um pouco de ar saiu de meu nariz de maneira sutilmente audível. Surpresa e aprovação.

Ele deve ter ouvido aquilo, pois a mão que apalpou minha bunda um pouco mais forte, meio que tentando erguer a metade direita de meu corpo. Dando mais acesso às carícias dele, virei de lado.

A mão me segurou pela parte inferior de minha cintura e, após ouvir alguns indícios de movimento, passei a sentir calor humano atrás de mim. Segurei a respiração quando senti toda a extensão das minhas costas ser grudada ao peitoral definido dele. Mordi de leve o lábio quando a perna quente dele encaixou completamente atrás da minha, ambas um pouco flexionadas. Gemi baixo quando o membro dele, já com um pouco de ereção, foi pressionado à parte inferior de minha bunda.

Ele percorreu minha barriga com a mão, que então foi subindo. Da outra vez, ele havia hesitado no contorno do sutiã... Desta vez, pelo jeito, apesar de nossos corpos estarem completamente encaixados, ele ainda não parecia ter notado que não _havia_ sutiã... e a lateral de seu dedo colidiu suavemente com a base de meu seio. Com a respiração mais uma vez presa por um segundo, sorri ao ouvi-lo sugar o ar com a boca. Novamente, surpresa e aprovação.

Com os corpos ainda colados, pude sentir sua ereção mais proeminente. Ele se mexeu um pouco, de modo que seu pênis roçou por toda a extensão de minha bunda, protegido apenas pelos finos tecidos que nos separavam. Eu gemi, instintivamente me pressionando momentaneamente contra ele. Com um esboço de sorriso, ouvi também um gemido masculino em resposta.

Mais brevemente do que eu gostaria, ele percorreu meus dois seios, um de cada vez, esbarrando em meus mamilos, já duros, mas não mais que isso. Virei a cabeça para o lado quando a mão subiu pelo meu pescoço e passou a explorar os contornos de meu rosto. Logo, senti seus lábios nos meus, quentes, com movimentos gentis, mas mais firmes do que quando me beijara pela primeira vez, naquela outra noite. Ele claramente se controlava, tentando levar o beijo num ritmo inicialmente mais lento, incompatível com o nível de excitação que eu podia sentir ora na parte inferior de minhas costas, ora quase encaixando na minha bunda. Provocação ou romantismo? Não pude dizer.

A sensação de tê-lo com o corpo todo pressionado às minhas costas era incrível... Eu me sentia protegida e desejada. Mesmo assim, fiz menção de virar, pois queria beijá-lo mais intensamente, queria deitar por cima dele, retribuir a provocação que ele sempre parecia controlar.

E, no entanto, ele me impediu, segurando-me próximo à base de meu seio. Ele me beijou mais fervorosamente, meio que reafirmando suas intenções de continuarmos naquela posição. Não protestei, mas movimentei a bunda sugestivamente, pressionando-a contra o membro dele apenas para provocá-lo também. Ele gemeu em minha boca, seus dentes raspando de leve em minha língua, por um segundo.

A mão quente dele finalmente massageava meu seio com vontade, ora apalpando-o como um todo, ora contornando e apertando meu mamilo. Comecei a fazer movimentos lentos, mas contínuos com a minha bunda, causando fricção com o membro extremamente duro dele. Senti o peito dele mais quente em minhas costas, pulsante, e sua respiração irregular, às vezes mais profunda, às vezes mais curta.

Em resposta, a mão dele foi escorregando pela minha barriga... mais para baixo... até chegar em meu ventre. Ele percorreu toda a região entre minhas pernas e tenho certeza que, mesmo através da calcinha, ele pôde perceber o quão molhada eu estava. Isso deve tê-lo excitado ainda mais, pois, sem mais delongas, ele adentrou minha calcinha, explorando-me novamente, porém agora em contato direto com a minha pele.

Ele cessou o beijo e passou lamber a parte de trás de minha orelha, fazendo-se tremer de prazer. Enquanto isso, sua mão foi logo de encontro à minha umidade, contornando meus lábios internos. Então, a ponta de um de seus dedos entrou em mim, fazendo-me gemer mais uma vez. Vagarosamente, ele retirou o dedo, fazendo-me soltar sons de protesto. Perto de minha orelha, juro ter ouvido o mais breve dos risos.

Para meu deleite, senti um contato em meu clítoris. O dedo dele, agora molhado, começou a massagear-me inicialmente de leve, mas não demorou para que seus movimentos ganhassem mais pressão. Minha respiração foi aos poucos ficando cada vez mais irregular, enquanto os dedos dele subiam, desciam, contornavam meu clítoris... então apertavam-no seguidas vezes, vibravam em círculos...

Meus gemidos estavam frequentes, meu coração descompassado. Inconscientemente, eu movia meu ventre entre sua mão e seu membro ereto, ocasionalmente arrancando sons de aprovação dele. Então as contrações começaram a aparecer, o calor... Em pouco tempo comecei a ver estrelas, jogando minha cabeça para trás.

Ele aproveitou a maior exposição de meu pescoço e comecou a beijá-lo, enquanto eu ainda implorava por ar.

Não muito tempo depois, senti um dedo penetrar-me... vagarosamente... até entrar por completo... então saindo, só para entrar novamente. Indo... e voltando. Gemi mais alto quando um segundo dedo me penetrou, curvando-se ao chegar ao fundo.

Durante todo o meu namoro eu tive dificuldades em chegar ao verdadeiro orgasmo... e aquele homem estava disposto a me mandar lá mais vezes do que eu achava que seria possível em tão pouco tempo.

Os dedos dele me bombeavam de maneira fervorosa, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos...Quando eu estava quase no ápice, senti um terceiro dedo me adentrando... aquilo me levou à loucura. Em pouco tempo, cheguei ao meu segundo orgasmo da noite, implorando por ar logo em seguida.

Enquanto eu me recuperava daquelas sensações maravilhosas e lembrava a mim mesma que devia respirar, senti ele se afastar de mim. Minha frustração demorou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo entendi suas intenções... ouvi um barulho de camisinha sendo aberta.

Ele voltou a me encoxar na cama. Ele estava sem cueca... muito grande... _muito duro_. Eu gemi com aquele calor humano me envolvendo. Quando me dei conta, minha calcinha já escorregava pelas pernas, rapidamente sendo chutada para o lado.

Ele usou a mão para contornar minha bunda e, de uma maneira extremamente proficiente, ele levantou minha perna, fazendo-me a flexionar um pouco. Atrás de mim, senti o roçar da cabeça de seu membro e, sem muitas delongas, senti-o adentrar minha vagina.

Ah, aquela sensação... O ângulo de contato trouxe-me um prazer diferenciado, inesperado para aquela noite... Nas primeiras movimentações dele, nós dois gememos de leve... então ele deu um impulso mais intenso... e mais. Enquanto ele devorava meu pescoço, sua mão acariciava meus seios, fazendo-me pensar por que diabos eu nunca tinha apreciado aquela posição antes.

Quando as investidas se tornaram mais intensas, senti seus dedos encontrarem meu clítoris, massageando-o com calor e pressão. Nem preciso dizer que rapidamente cheguei ao orgasmo... mas não ele. Aquele homem, magnífico como era na cama, conseguiu se conter, reduzindo o ritmo das investidas de algo mais urgente para uma movimentação sensualmente gostosa e provocativa.

Sem sair de mim completamente, ele movimentou minha perna, de modo que fiquei com as costas inteiras no colchão. Assim que ele terminou de se posicionar entre minhas pernas, ele me beijou. Por breves segundos, os beijos foram firmes e calorosos, mas lentos. Rapidamente, no entanto, sua língua começou a trabalhar fervorosamente, fazendo-me perder em seus lábios, enquanto seus movimentos pélvicos voltavam a ganhar velocidade. As estocadas ficaram mais rápidas... mais intensas... e ainda mais.

Em certo momento, ele passou a beijar meus seios e uma de suas mãos agarrou minha cintura... e, nesse momento, a velocidade da penetração já estava tão intensa que eu já estava quase no auge novamente... Eu ouvia a respiração dele ficar mais descompassada e meu próprio coração já estava a mil.

Então, senti um calor dentro de mim, barrado pela camisinha... isso foi o que faltava para me fazer chegar ao limite novamente... Meu quarto orgasmo naquela noite maravilhosa e, desta vez, praticamente em sincronia com ele.

Ele saiu de mim e, após os primeiros segundos de recuperação, ele me envolveu em um abraço. Vários minutos se passaram em que apenas ficamos repirando pesado, colados um ao outro, abraçados como se aquela noite tivesse tão envolvente para ele quanto foi para mim... o que eu duvidava. Por algum motivo, no entanto, peguei-me questionando se Jacob havia me dado momentos tão íntimos e carinhosos pós-sexo como aquele...

E, no entanto, ele era apenas um estranho... tinha chegado a hora de a fantasia acabar, de eu voltar para o mundo real. Relutantemente, levantei-me e fui saindo da cama... quando uma mão segurou meu pulso.

"Fica... ao menos mais um pouco," a voz dele, grave, rasgada e extremamente sensual apareceu.

Engoli em seco. Não deveríamos conversar, era parte do acordo, parte da proposta daquele estabelecimento... Meu coração pulou uma batida quando decidi voltar a ficar abraçada com aquele homem, aquele estranho com o qual eu tinha medo de me sentir mais envolvida do que deveria.

Mais um punhado de minutos se passaram em que ficamos apenas abraçados, aquecidos um pelo outro. A respiração quente dele alcançava meu pescoço, enquanto pequenas carícias passavam pelos meus braços e ocasionalmente pelo tronco. Com beijos muito leves, ele foi trilhando até meu ouvido, onde sussurou...

"Eu gostaria de te encontrar outras vezes."

Engoli em seco mais uma vez, tentando controlar meus batimentos. Nervosismo ou ansiedade? Não sei.

"Pode ser um outro encontro às escuras, se não quiser se expor... Talvez aquele restaurante que se come no escuro? La Push, conhece? "

Respirei fundo, incerta se deveria responder ou não... Ele realmente estava querendo se encontrar comigo em outro ambiente?

"Farei uma reserva para sexta à noite... 20h, que tal? Quando chegar, pergunte por... hmm... Robert."

Pela hesitação dele, perguntei-me se aquele era o nome verdadeiro dele... ou se ele apenas estava em dúvida se deveria expô-lo para mim.

"Não precisamos nos ver... Eu chego antes, te espero no escuro, você entra, janta comigo e vai embora antes... nem nos veremos. Eu só... eu queria conversar um pouco."

Mordi o lábio. Aquilo tudo estava perfeito demais para ser verdade... e eu tinha ido para aquele lugar justamente para me divertir sem comprometimento, sem ter possibilidades de me machucar...

"Apenas me dê uma resposta... Por favor..."

Ah, foda-se... Virei em sua direção e, acariciando seu rosto, beijei-o da maneira mais suave e delicada que consegui. "Combinado," sussurei.

Ele me deu um último beijo mais longo.

Antes que aquele mundo de fantasias me consumisse e eu nunca mais saisse para a realidade, comecei a me afastar... Ah, aquele homem...


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward Cullen**

Escolhi um blazer azul marinho, calça social preta, sapato e camisa branca, mas nada de gravata. Sei que ela não iria me ver naquele jantar, uma vez que o La Push era completamente escuro, mas era o meu jeito, eu era um boêmio arrumado, por assim dizer. Algumas mulheres já haviam reclamado que eu usava muito blazer, tanto puxado para o social quanto para o casual, mas, como eu disse, era o meu jeito, era pegar ou largar.

Dei uma ajeitada no cabelo e passei meu perfume preferido, forte na medida certa, marcante, amadeirado e levemente adocicado. Se ela não ia poder me ver, queria que pelo menos se lembrasse do meu cheiro.

E assim, confiante, mas apreensivo, se é que isso é possível, entrei em meu Volvo prateado e dirigi até o La Push. Os atendentes de lá já me conheciam, já tinham meus dados de cartão de crédito e sabiam que tudo o que fosse consumido na minha mesa devia ser creditado na minha conta, mas precisei lembrá-los que a reserva constava no nome de Robert, caso alguma dama viesse à minha procura. As refeições do restaurante eram escolhidas antes de entrar no salão escuro e assim o fiz.

Não demorou para que me guiassem para o salão escuro do restaurante, onde meus olhos passaram a ser completamente inúteis. Com ajuda do garçom, sentei-me à mesa e esperei. Meu celular estava desligado, como pediam as normas do restaurante, mas eu sabia que tinha chegado mais cedo, sabia que teria de esperar até o horário da moça chegar... E aquela espera era uma tortura.

Eu não sabia muito bem o que esperar, pra falar a verdade. Tudo o que eu queria da primeira vez era uma noite sem compromisso que não ficasse associada ao meu nome e de alguma forma à empresa de meu pai, mas, surpreendido por uma mulher com uma atitude mais receosa do que eu esperava, descobri em mim um romantismo, uma sutileza que eu não conhecia. Então eu quis uma segunda noite e, novamente, percebi que aquela mulher, mesmo sem palavras, mesmo no escuro, extraía o que havia melhor dentro de mim... e aquilo me intrigou, aquilo me deixou com vontade de conhecer mais esse lado de mim mesmo. E aqui estou, novamente no escuro, esperando, gostando dessa brincadeira... É, acho que é isso, gosto dessa brincadeira, dessa experiência nova, e quero saber em que ela vai dar... Se não der em nada, paciência, mas eu não queria pensar no depois.

Eu não sei ao certo quanto esperei, mas sei que, pra mim, pareceu uma eternidade. Até que ouvi o barulho de uma cadeira em minha frente sendo arrastada e um garçom avisando que traria água e pães. Respirei fundo, ela tinha chegado.

-Robert? - perguntou ela, em uma voz suave e doce, bastante feminina. Demorei um segundo para responder, quase esquecendo do nome que eu tinha adotado.

-Eu mesmo. Boa noite, fico feliz por você ter vindo.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu que fiquei feliz quando confirmaram que tinham uma reserva no seu nome... Fiquei com medo de aparecer aqui como uma idiota e você não ter feito reserva alguma.

Eu ri, um riso curto, mas genuíno.

-Jamais faria isso com você. Aliás, como posso te chamar?

Ela hesitou por um momento... Pensando se era sensato dizer o verdadeiro nome? Ou inventando um agora? Eu não soube dizer.

-Pode me chamar de Kris.

Logo o garçom chegou com pães e nos deu intruções da localização das coisas na mesa. Assim que ele se foi, um silêncio se instalou na mesa. Dei uma mordida no pão enquanto pensava no que seria sensato dizer.

-Então... - Kris quebrou o silêncio antes de mim - O que você faz da vida, Robert?

-Chame-me de Rob. E, bom, não quero parecer rude, mas também não quero mentir... A verdade é que entrei naquele site de _Blind Date_ justamente para não ser associado à minha vida profissional.

-_Oops_ \- disse ela, em um tom cômico. Eu apenas ri.

-O que _posso_ dizer é que tenho uma vida chata de escritório, lucrativa, mas bastante monótona.

-Festeiro, aposto.

Eu ri novamente, mas o tom dela não era de repreensão, apenas de constatação.

-Não nego, mas acho que essa vida festeira está um pouco desgastada... Acho, se me permite dizer, que você trouxe meu primeiro motivo de motivação em todo o ano.

Com muito esforço, ouvi um som semelhante a um riso muito baixo e meio nervo. Na minha cabeça, Kris tinha sorrido e corado, mas não dito nada. Mulheres mais diretas com as palavras insinuariam que eu dizia aquele tipo de coisa para todas as outras, o que não era verdade, eu era sim bom de lábia, mas nunca fiquei soltando mentirinhas desse tipo, eu era do tipo que fazia elogios sinceros, mesmo que algumas vezes supervalorizados. O simples fato de ela não ter insinuado nada, mas permanecido em silêncio, fez-me começar a simpatizar com ela.

-Engraçado você dizer isso... Eu tinha certeza de que aquele nosso primeiro encontro tinha sido infinitamente melhor para mim do que para você.

-Por que você pensa isso? - perguntei, meu ego inflado com aquela constatação.

-Bom... Você foi tão carinhoso e me fez chegar tantas vezes...

As palavras "ao orgasmo" ficaram apenas completadas na minha cabeça, pois pareceu que ela as achava inapropriadas para aquele lugar, o que me fez sorrir.

-Sabe, - continuou ela, - meu último namorado era um pouco apressado, parecia pensar só em si mesmo.

E, sem que ela dissesse, eu soube que ela estava falando do ex na cama. Muitos homens eram daquele jeito, gostavam de cantar as garotas, dar uns amassos mais atenciosos, mas, na hora de ir pra cama, só pensavam em si, em como tinham fantasias com a mulher de quatro, ou fazendo um oral, ou vivendo de rapidinhas. É claro que eu também gostava desse tipo de coisa, mas eu tinha a filosofia de que essas coisas tinham que partir da mulher, que se eu fizesse tudo certo, se eu a surpreendesse e a tratasse bem, ela talvez fizesse o mesmo por mim em outras ocasiões... era uma questão de dois lados, não apenas do meu e, sinceramente, eu amava as preliminares, amava ver as mulheres delirando por minha _causa_ e acho até que esse era um dos motivos de elas gostarem tanto de mim.

-Entendo - foi tudo o que consegui dizer, tomando um gole d'água em seguida. - Mas saiba que tudo o que fiz não foi à toa, não foi por puro altruísmo. - eu ri do meu próprio uso dessa última palavra. - Saiba que eu me diverti também... e muito. Eu acho que você me trouxe justamente o que eu precisava, mas não sabia... Um pouco de receio, um pouco de cautela, mas sem deixar de carregar determinação... Talvez em alguns momentos no passado eu tenha sido igual ao seu ex, não sei, mas você certamente extraiu o melhor de mim.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Hesitação, talvez? Será que eu tinha dito algo errado? Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, no entanto, o garçom veio substituir nossos pratos por pratos de entrada, partindo logo em seguida.

-Sinto que estou prestes a fazer um desastre aqui. Ainda bem que você não pode me ver - disse Kris.

Eu ri do comentário dela, pois eu também estava enfrentando dificuldade em achar os talheres e o prato no escuro, quanto mais a colocar comida na boca. Ri também porque o comentário dela foi bastante verdadeiro, óbvio, é verdade, mas eu estava cansado de sair com garotas que fugiam de coisas tão banais quanto aquela para fingir elegância, finura... Estupidez, porque, apesar a minha conta bancária e do modo como eu me vestia, eu era um cara muito simples.

-Rob, por que você me chamou pra jantar? Digo, eu amei a possibilidade e adoraria te encontrar muitas outras vezes, mas vamos combinar que isso tudo não é muito prático e eu não sou ninguém em especial.

Demorei de propósito para terminar de mastigar minha salada e engolir. Eu não sabia ao certo, pra falar a verdade.

-Todos somos especiais de alguma forma, mas, sim, você tem razão, esse nosso encontro não é nada prático e convencional. Eu... não sei ao certo, pra ser sincero. Eu acho que gosto dessa não-praticidade, desse algo novo... É bom que eu tenho a chance de conhecer um pouco da sua personalidade, saber se gosto da sua companhia, porque, sendo o caso, podemos não depender mais daquela empresa de encontros, podemos marcar só entre nós dois...

-Sim, mas daí o propósito inicial se quebra, não? De um não saber a identidade do outro para não interferir na vida dos dois.

-Quanto a isso, eu tenho um _flat_ que estava alugado até um tempo atrás, mas não está mais, está vazio. Como não uso o endereço pra nada em meu nome, eu não teria problemas em te passar, então poderíamos combinar encontros lá, depois cada um iria para a sua casa, sem saber onde fica a do outro.

Deixei minhas palavras penderem no ar, provavelmente fazendo-a considerar a minha ideia. Eu realmente acreditava ser uma boa ideia, um bom modo de nos encontrarmos sem realmente nos identificarmos ou sermos vistos em público.

-Só tem um problema...

-Qual? - indaguei, já sentindo a recusa dela.

-As luzes. Não existe nenhum jeito de deixar um flat _tão_ escuro quanto este salão, por exemplo. Mesmo que minimamente, conseguiríamos enxergar um ao outro.

-Bom, isso é verdade, teríamos de fazer um acordo de não ficar comentando sobre nem procurando um ao outro pelas ruas e, se por ventura nos víssemos, teríamos que fingir que não nos conhecemos.

Ela riu um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Foi tão inesperado que eu também não consegui deixar de sorrir.

O garçom veio retirar os pratos da salada e disse que em breve voltaria com o prato principal.

-Por que riu de mim?

-Seu _bobo_, eu nunca sairia por aí acabando com a reputação e eu também tenho a minha pra zelar, ou não teria te encontrado, da primeira vez - disse ela, o tom risonho ainda presente em sua voz.

-Então...?

-O problema é que nós _nunca_ nos vimos... E seu não me sentir atraída por você depois que nos virmos? E se _você_ não gostar de mim? Eu posso ser gorda, cheia de estrias e celulite, dentes tortos, um olho de cada cor, corpo completamente assimétrico e...

Dessa vez eu não me contive, gargalhei no meio o restaurante. Como estava no escuro e havia muita conversa nas outras mesas, não senti que ninguém distante tinha prestado atenção, mas não me importei, de qualquer forma.

-_Pare_ de rir de mim, seu bobo! É uma preocupação verdadeira! - disse ela, mas eu senti o tom brincalhão de sua voz.

Eu demorei tantos segundos para me recuperar que foi tempo o suficiente pro garçom chegar com o prato principal e partir.

-_Você_ é uma boba, Kris. Tudo bem, eu concordo que você pode me achar feio e nojento, é uma possibilidade, mas eu? Eu sei que você não é gorda e disforme, eu senti.

Por baixo da mesa, encostei minha perna na dela. Em um primeiro momento, ela pareceu se assustar, mas logo senti a perna dela voltar a encostar na minha.

-Além disso, - continuei, - mesmo _se_ você fosse gorda e disforme, não faria a menor diferença pra mim.

-Não diga asneiras.

Eu ri de leve. Dessa vez ela tinha me julgado, pensando que eu tivesse dito uma mentira. Mas eu não a julguei por ela ter me julgado, porque aquela frase isolada seria sim muito utópica para um rapaz boêmio e de conta bancária farta... Acontece que eu não tinha terminado minha linha de raciocínio.

-Não são asneiras. Acontece, Kris, que, perdoe-me o que vou dizer, mas você que pediu... Acontece que eu _já_ senti cada centímetro do seu corpo, cada curva - tateei embaixo da mesa para encontrar o joelho de Kris, massageando em círculos - cada textura... - minha mão contornou o joelho para acariciar a parte de trás, extremamente macia, extremamente sensível... os músculos dela se contraíram por um instante - Eu ouvi cada som seu, cada suspiro, cada reação a um toque meu... Mesmo _se_ você diferente como diz, eu não ligaria, porque ainda me sentiria atraído fisicamente.

Eu recolhi minha mão, tornando a comer meu prato principal, mas fazendo questão de deixar minhas duas pernas encostadas na dela. E juro ter ouvido um longo suspiro dela, mesmo no meio daquele restaurante relativamente cheio. Eu, no entanto, não diria mais nada, comeria em paz até que ela ousasse a falar.

Alguns longos segundos se passaram, eu sentia que minhas palavras tinham feito efeito nela.

-Você _é_ um cara peculiar - disse ela, quase que em um sussurro. Suas pernas roçaram nas minhas algumas vezes. De leve, mas tenho certeza de que de maneira proposital. Naquele escuro, separados por uma mesa, aquele simples roçar de pernas foi mais excitante do que deveria.

-De qualquer forma - comecei a falar, tentando afastar pensamentos impróprios para o jantar - podemos fazer um encontro teste antes. Algum lugar que não seja completamente escuro, mas que também não seja tão pessoal quanto o meu flat... Que tal, vejamos... uma sessão de cinema?

-Hmm, talvez se pegássemos uma sessão vazia, pra diminuir as chances de encontrar alguém conhecido... Talvez um dia de semana, algum filme alternativo que já esteja em cartaz há bastante tempo... Tem aquele filme francês... ou seria sueco?

-Ótimo. Podemos fazer de um jeito parecido com o de hoje, eu compro os ingressos em cadeiras marcadas e te envio o seu por email, chego antes e espero. Daí você espera um pouco para entrar, para não dar bandeira, pode até esperar o filme já ter começado... Você senta do meu lado, nós nos vemos, conversamos, tiramos nossas próprias conclusões um do outro... Se você não gostar de mim, pode simplesmente sair no meio do filme, eu não saberei pra onde você foi nem onde você mora, nem nada sobre você, então você não precisa se preocupar em simplesmente ir embora... podemos simplesmente nunca mais nos vermos.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, apenas os talheres entrando em contado com o prato e os barulhos ao fundo de conversas em outras mesas.

-Parece bom, mas por que nós não simplesmente nos vemos na saída do restaurante?

-Eu não quero arruinar a noite, não quero correr o risco de ser rejeitado hoje, quero que essa memória seja completamente boa, como está sendo até agora... - eu disse, sincero e direto. Apenas pude imaginá-la sorrir e ponderar por mais alguns segundos.

-Só tem um problema nesse seu plano...

-Ah, não, de novo não... - eu disse, risonho. Pude ouvi-la rindo também.

-Você não tem o meu email, tem?

-Ah!

-E eu não posso te passar meu email pessoal nem o profissional.

-Droga... - massageei meus olhos, altamente frustrado por ela ter encontrado uma falha no meu plano infalível. - E se você criasse um email falso?

-Não posso criar agora, eles pediram para desligar o celular. Não posso te dar um endereço que pretendo criar e depois perceber que ele já está sendo usado, também não posso criar depois e de enviar, simplesmente porque não tenho nenhum contato seu.

-Diabos - murmurei. O fruto de todos os nossos encontros finalmente estava sendo desfavoravel a nós dois. - Eu crio agora, escondido.

Ela riu.

-Nesse escuro? A tela do seu celular iria brilhar como um sinalizador em uma pista de pouso. Você seria expulso antes de ter sucesso.

-Mas então...

Ela gargalhou, uma risada tão espontânea, tão marcante e contagiante...

-Estenda a sua mão esquerda - disse ela, após se recompor.

Sem entender nada, fiz o que ela pediu. Tateei no escuro e, após alguns segundos pateticamente encontrando apenas tábua de madeira e toalha de mesa, senti dedos finos, delicados, femininos. Uma pele delicada e quente. Ela me movimentou para que minha mão ficasse embaixo, as costas na mesa e a palma virada para o teto, a dela por cima da minha. Entre as nossas mãos, senti algo fino, provavelmente um papel.

-Meu email - disse ela.

Eu franzi a testa, mas, lembrando que estávamos no completo escuro, tive de me pronunciar.

-Ahn?

-Eu criei um email falso já pensando nessa dificuldade que teríamos de nos comunicar. Está escrito no papel, mais tarde você vê.

-Então aquela conversa toda...

-Era só uma brincadeira - disse ela, não contendo mais um riso.

Após alguns segundos para digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido, apertei a mão dela, mostrando ter ciência do papel. Eu, no entanto, não movi a minha mão, pelo contrário, comecei a acariciar as costas da mão dela com meu polegar. Deus, eu estava gostando daquela mulher.

-Peço desculpas pelo que vou dizer agora, mas...

-Você pede desculpas demais, não tem necessidade - disse ela, sua mão também apertando a minha.

-Se estivéssemos no meu flat - comecei, com uma breve pausa - eu teria te agarrado neste instante.

Silêncio. Apenas nossas mãos acariciando uma à outra, o papel com a nossa única forma de contato entre elas.

Senti um pé descalço roçar na parte interna de minha coxa, muito lentamente. Meus músculos se contrariam em reflexo, mas depois relaxaram, e eu segurei a respiração por um instante.

-_Você sabe_ \- seu pé passou para a parte interna de minha outra coxa, subindo... - _que nós não estamos em seu flat, - ..._encontrando a cabeça de meu membro, semi-duro... - _mas que aqui é tão escuro..._ \- ...percorrendo toda a minha extensão... - ..._e tão cheio_... - ...o fino tecido de minha calça social me possibilitava sentir todo o calor daquele pé, toda a fricção em meu membro, cada vez mais duro... - ..._que ninguém desconfiaria de nada_.

Suspirei baixo quando os dedos do pé dela se curvaram sobre a cabeça de meu pênis... Tenho certeza de que ela ouviu, pois repetiu o movimento várias vezes, cada vez minimamente mais rápido, minimamente mais forte... Então voltou a esfregar toda a minha extensão... _lentamente_ indo... e _vindo_... um pouco mais rápido... um pouco mais...

Gemi baixinho, apertando um pouco mais forte a mão de Kris e torcendo para ninguém ter ouvido.

-Isso é tudo culpa sua... - murmurei, concentrando-me em minha própria respiração.

-É? De que maneira?

Eu senti o sorriso dela através da escuridão. Minha resposta não foi de imediato. Na verdade, fiquei mais de um minuto apenas sentindo o pé de Kris subir e descer a parte mais sensível de meu corpo, seus dedos pressionando minha cabeça... e voltando para a base... um pouco mais rápido... um pouco mais forte... _subindo_... e _descendo_... minha excitação mais que completa... o calor me dominando através da fina calça... _subindo_... e _descendo_... o ar cada vez mais escasso... _subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_... eu tendo de controlar minha respiração para não chamar atenção... _subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

-Por duas... noites... - disse, com alguma dificuldade - ...você conseguiu me enlouquecer sem uma visão e sem nenhuma palavra... - respirei fundo, tentando, por um momento, ignorar aquele pé caloroso _subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_... - E hoje... nesse restaurante... você me enlouqueceu _só_ com palavras... - soltei mais um leve gemido, respirando pesado... _subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_... - Fico pensando... como será quando eu puder te ver... te ouvir... e te sentir ao mesmo tempo...

Sufoquei um gemido, deitando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e escorregando minhas pernas sob a mesa, aumentando o contato daquele pé com o meu pênis...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Eu tinha aproximado a cadeira da mesa, de forma que a ponta de meus dedos ainda roçavam na mão de Kris, o papel que ela me dera em minha mão...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Minha boca estava completamente aberta, meus olhos completamente fechados... Eu sentava sufocar cada gemido, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil... e às vezes era impossível... eu só torcia para que eles fossem baixos o suficientes...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

-Merda... - murmurei, tentando evitar um grunhido... .

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

-Posso retirar os pratos, senhores? - era a voz do garçom...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

-Pode sim - disse Kris, a voz tão inocente... enquanto seu pé maliciosamente me esfregava ainda mais forte, como se me provocasse pela presença do garçom...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Eu o ouvia recolhendo os pratos de maneira dolorosa... Eu estava chegando perto, quase sem ar de tanto esforço para sufocar meus gemidos... Kris me estimulava cada vez mais rápido...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Até que ele se foi... e ela diminuiu o ritmo... apenas um pouco... apenas para me alertar de que o aumento exponencial de velocidade tinha sido só por causa do garçom... Tive de gemer, mas tentei o fazer baixo... Se ela aumentasse o ritmo mais uma vez, só mais uma vez, eu ia...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

_Merda_, o garçom voltou com a sobremesa... _Merda_, ela acelerou de novo... e mais, muito mais...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Eu estava muito perto e o maldito garçom parecia demorar uma eternidade para colocar os malditos pratos na mesa...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Levei meu braço à minha boca, forçando a manga do blazer e mordendo...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

Senti o calor me dominar... o pé de Kris fervoroso entre minhas pernas...

_Subindo_... e _descendo_... _mais rápido... mais forte_...

O garçom murmurou alguma coisa e, no mesmo instante que assumi que ele tinha dado as costas, uma forte onde de prazer me invadiu... eu sufoquei meu gemido na manga de meu blazer... gozei ali mesmo, de calça social, num restaurante cheio, um restaurante fino, estimulado por um único pé descalço por debaixo da mesa...

Fiquei alguns segundos apenas respirando pesado. Senti Kris recolhendo o pé como se nada tivesse acontecido. Coloquei o papel com o email no bolso do blazer e me endireitei na cadeira.

-Kris, meu Deus! Você tem noção do estrago que você fez? Minhas calças... isso não acontece desde o ensino médio... - suspirei, um sorriso bobo na minha cara.

Ouvi a moça rir, contagiante e marcante.

-Eu adoraria te ver agora - disse ela. Ouvi barulho de talher.

-Você terá o seu troco, mocinha - eu repliquei, incapaz de tocar minha sobremesa... Eu já tinha tido a minha sobremesa e nada poderia ser melhor...

-Mal posso esperar.

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada, ainda estava me recuperando daquele paraíso ao qual ela tinha me levado... Se era aquela mulher que eu ia encontrar, quente e surpreendente, com alguma sombra de receio, mas sem medo algum de ser ela mesma... uma personalidade envolvende e um corpo delicioso... nada em sua aparência poderia me afastar... nada.

O garçom veio, recolheu o prato dela e minha sobremesa intocada. Ela se despediu tateando no escuro e pousando um beijo leve em meus lábios... eu queria retribuir o beijo de forma mais calorosa, mas, pego de surpresa, apenas pude senti-la se afastar, ajudada pelo garçom, que a guiou para fora.

Ali, novamente no escuro, novamente sozinho, eu só pensava em chegar em casa e mandar um certo email...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella Swan**

Mal tive tempo de chegar em casa na sexta-feira e fui correndo para o computador. Sorri quando, ao abrir meu email recém-criado, recebi uma correspondência de _blinddaterob_. Lá constava meu ingresso para uma sessão terça-feira, também às 20h... o assento era em um canto na última fileira, o filme era aquele sueco que eu tinha mencionado, provavelmente horrivelmente chato e com sessão vazia... mas não estávamos indo para assistir filme.

Suspirei. Por que ele não tinha marcado pra segunda? Esperar tantos dias seria doloroso... Ah, eu me sentia como uma garotinha acabando de marcar o primeiro encontro da vida... Fiquei pensando se ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu. Pelo jeito não, senão teria marcado para segunda.

Uma parte de mim também se incomodou com o fato de ele apenas ter me mandado o ingresso. Ele podia ter mandado alguma coisa, nem que fosse um "olá". Bom, o que eu estava esperando, afinal? Tudo o que ele queria era uma companheira fixa e anônima para nada mais do que sexo. Era o que _eu_ queria, no final das contas... não era?

Os dias foram se rastejando e absolutamente nada aconteceu na minha vida. Tudo o que se passava era a minha expectativa em ver como seria o tal de Rob, ou sei lá qual fosse seu nome real. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele tinha sinais de barba bem aparada, um maxilar aparentemente largo, corpo suficientemente forte e definido, mas provavelmente não aparente por baixo de muitas camadas de roupas... Sabia que seus cabelos eram lisos e curtos, mas seus dedos suficientemente longos... Eu sabia que ele era um homem que reagia aos meus toques, e não daqueles que ficavam completamente calados, o que eu realmente tinha gostado. Eu sabia que ele, mesmo muito excitado, gostava de diminuir o ritmo, provocando-me, trazendo-me sensações que eu nem sabia que existiam... fazendo-me chegar ao orgasmo mais de uma vez.

Nos meus sonhos, Rob tinha olhos azuis, cabelos negros, rosto perfeitamente simétrico, uns vinte centímetros a mais do que eu, ombros largos e porte respeitoso. Mas, na realidade, eu estava esperando um homem narigudo com dentes amarelos, orelhas tortas, monocelha, sinais de calvice, uma cicatriz imensa cortando do olho à boca, gigante até demais, musculoso mas também acima do peso... O que eu faria se ele fosse absurdamente feio e desengonçado? Seria eu capaz de reagir como Rob tinha me garantido que faria, continuando atraída por ele? Ele era magnífico na cama, isso eu não podia negar, mas, será que eu conseguiria esquecer de sua aparência, se fosse necessário? Ou será que sairia correndo como ele tinha sugerido? E como esquecer aquelas noites maravilhosas?

Tentando não pensar muito, peguei uma blusa preta, uma saia soltinha e um sapato baixo. Cheguei cedo no shopping, mas fiquei enrolando na praça de alimentação, sempre atenta aos homens que passavam em direção ao cinema, pensando se Rob seria um deles... 20:00h, mas eu deveria esperar até depois para entrar...

20:10h eu passei pela entrada do cinema, mas fui ao banheiro enrolar mais um pouco. Chequei a maquiagem, garanti-me que as roupas estavam no lugar, arrumei o cabelo. Encarei-me no espelho desejando sorte a mim mesma. 20:15h achei que já tinha enrolado tempo o suficiente e, respirando fundo, adentrei a sala de cinema.

Rapidamente vi que já tinha um homem sentado lá no fundo, em uma cadeira no canto... Eu não podia definir suas feições, mas, ao menos de longe, ele não parecia assustador... Mais de meio caminho andado e ele encontrou os meus olhos. Sem desviar o olhar, caminhei em sua direção. Eu estava gostando do que via, mas não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas antes de estar cara a cara com ele.

Parei em sua frente. Enquanto eu o analisava demoradamente, senti que ele fazia o mesmo comigo. A escuridão do cinema e as luzes piscantes da tela não me permitiam identificar com muita precisão todas as cores e detalhes, mas pude dizer que ele usava sapatênis e jeans escuros, uma camiseta branca e um blazer bem fino, aparentemente preto, as mangas dobrada poucos abaixo do cotovelo. Seus ombros eram largos na medida certa, assim como seu maxilar. Ele parecia ter a pele bem branca, cabelos castanho-avermelhados e, eu podia estar louca ou ludibriada pelas luzes do filme, mas podia jurar que seus olhos tinham uma cor única, cor de mel, talvez, mas de certa forma radiantes, cheios de vida, penetrantes, talvez... dourados? Ele era... surrealmente melhor do que o meu sonho, eu diria. Ele tinha algumas características que eu sempre admirava em homens, mas, ao mesmo, tempo, tinha algo que o tornava unicamente atraente.

Vários segundos se passaram até que ele se levantasse, inesperadamente pegando a minha mão e beijando-a docilmente, sem deixar de me encarar.

-Você é linda, Kris, tão linda quanto imaginei que seria - disse ele, fazendo-me sorrir. Naquele momento, eu não quis pensar se ele estava sendo completamente sincero ou não.

-Você é ainda mais - eu disse, por fim, também arrancando um sorriso dele. Aquele sorriso... um misto de divertimento e galanteio, uma ponta de malícia. Se tivesse alguma coisa que eu não tivesse gostado nele (o que definitivamente não era o caso) aquele sorriso teria feito com que eu a ignorasse por completo.

Ele gesticulou para que eu me sentasse na poltrona e assim o fiz. Sentando-se ao meu lado, ele levantou a divisória entre os assentos, virou-se para mim e disse baixinho, para não alarmar as outras poucas pessoas presentes:

-Por que não respondeu o meu email? Pensei que não viesse...

Eu franzi a testa.

-Era pra ter respondido? Era só o ingresso, não era?

-Sim, mas... - ele franziu a testa, então chacoalhou a cabeça e aliviou a expressão. - Esquece, eu que esperei coisas que não devia. Fiquei pensando se você conversaria comigo por email, só isso.

-Eu pensei que... Digo, você marcou para terça, não para segunda, então pensei que não estivesse _tão_ ansioso assim para me ver, senão eu teria...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ele me beijou. Foi um beijo muito mais curto do que eu gostaria, apenas deixando-me com vontade de mais. Ele sorriu, acariciando meu rosto.

-Você não sabe o _quão_ ansioso eu estava. O único motivo de eu não ter marcado para ontem foi que era dia de reunião marcada lá na empresa e eu sempre fico estressado nesses dias... Eu não queria acabar descontando em você.

Eu ri de mim mesma, tentando-o fazer baixo. É claro que havia uma explicação para não ser na segunda... Ele era um cara ocupado e eu uma adulta agindo como adolescente. Ele franziu a testa pela segunda vez.

-Desculpa - eu comecei. - Por algum motivo besta eu pensei que não estivesse esperando esse dia tanto quanto eu.

A palma de sua mão começou a massagear meu maxilar enquando o polegar acariciava minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos, mas logo os abri, porque a escuridão completa me lembrava de um certo quarto escuro em que ele me tocava... E aquela memória era completamente inapropriada para o momento.

-É claro que eu estava esperando esse dia - disse ele, sua voz grave e rouca de tanto se esforçar para falar baixo. - Quero juntar cada expressão sua com cada lembrança das noites anteriores... Vejo você usando brinco e lembro de como você era sensível atrás da orelha...

Como que reafirmando a fala, seu polegar caminhou até atrás me minha orelha, fazendo-me rir de leve. Fechei os olhos novamente, deixando-me levar pela provocação.

-Vejo seus lábios cheios, vermelhos de batom, e lembro de como eram suaves...

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele percorreu todo o contorno de minha boca. Senti a respiração quente bem perto e logo ele me beijava novamente, abocanhando meu lábio superior, segurando-me pelo pescoço. Um certo calor começou a surgir e eu o testei com a língua, só com a ponta, sutilmente, quase como se parecesse acidental. Ele rapidamente percebeu e começou a me beijar de língua. O nosso beijo progredia rápido, caloroso. Às vezes ele reduzia o ritmo... Eu nunca sabia se era provocação ou romantismo, mas sabia que ele parecia lutar contra si mesmo... Puxei-o pelo pescoço, chegando mais perto, obrigando-o a beijar-me profundamente.

Sua mão desceu pelo meu pescoço, começando a explorar meu corpo. Ele apertou meu seio já com um certo fervor, beijando-me quase que em sincronia. Deixei escapar um mínimo gemido de aprovação e senti seu sorriso em minha boca, sua mão continuando a me apalpar. Quando seu polegar decidiu brincar com o meu mamilo, ele já estava ereto... tenho certeza que ele percebeu, meio que soltando o ar de forma mais pesada por um instante, sem nunca deixar meus lábios.

Sua mão desceu pela minha barriga, então pelos meus quadris e pela parte externa da minha coxa, fazendo movimentos circulares em meu joelho. Foi então que ele parou de me beijar e se afastou um pouco. Quando abri os olhos, ele sorria um pouco mais maliciosamente do que antes.

-Lembro de como sua pele era macia e fico pensando, a todo momento, como você reagiu quando eu te toquei...

Eu não tinha completa certeza de ele se referia exatamente _àquele_ toque, mas, da mesma forma como ele tinha feito no restaurante, ele começou a acariciar a parte de trás de meu joelho... Meus músculos se contraíram de imediato e, no nível de excitação que eu já estava, abri bastante a boca, evitando qualquer som. Em seguida relaxei, fechando a boca, mas, pelo sorriso enorme e pelo olhar fixo e levemente arregalado, Rob já estava mais do que satisfeito com a minha reação...

Sua mão subiu pela parte interna de minha coxa, dolorosamente devagar... Adentrando minha saia... subindo...

-Fico pensando em como reagiu a _outros_ toques...

Eu estremeci quando ele envolveu meu centro, minha calcinha já bastante úmida... Aqueles olhos surrealmente dourados me encaravam fixamente enquanto ele afastava a minha calcinha e me penetrava com um dedo. Eu suspirei. O dedo se curvou dentro de mim, estimulando-me, saindo e entrando algumas vezes... Então ele percorreu meus lábios internos até chegar ao clítoris... Começou a fazer movimentos circulares, círculos cada vez menores, até tornarem-se meras vibrações...

Mordi o lábio para evitar um gemido. Rob agora sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Sabe, você ainda não me contou por que procurou aquela agência de encontros - disse ele, sem parar de me estimular.

Maldito, aquele era o troco do restaurante... Seu dedo então abandonou meu clítoris e desceu até minha entrada, penetrando-me novamente. Abri a boca, uma, duas vezes, sem palavras, só evitando sons de prazer... Até que juntei forças suficientes.

-Eu nunca... tinha feito esse tipo de coisa... - comecei, lutando para me concentrar nas palavras e não naquele dedo que me bombeava e se curvava dentro de mim... - Eu queria ter uma... experiência... nova... sem que ninguém soubesse.

-Sem que ninguém soubesse o que? - perguntou ele, completamente retórico, devo dizer, mas por pura provocação. Seu dedo parou de me penetrar e voltou a seguir o caminho até meu clítoris, esfregando-me de cima a baixo...

-Que eu estava dormindo com um estranho...

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu agradeci por não ter que falar mais... As ondas de prazer estavam cada vez mais intensas, de forma que fechei os olhos. Quando ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha no exato momento que dois dedos me penetraram, eu gemi em seu ouvido, protegida por sons altos vindos do filme que passava...

-Não queria que ninguém soubesse como meus dedos arrancam esses sons de você? - sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, com a voz rasgada, provocativa. - No meio desse cinema, com pessoas sentadas algumas fileiras à frente...

Com ele me provocando ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha e ocasionalmente sugando meu pescoço, seus dedos brincavam de ir e vir entre minha vagina e meu clítoris, sempre me estimulando, indo e vindo... Quando comecei a ter pequenas contrações, Rob voltou a me beijar calorosamente, abafando meus gemidos equanto sua mão optava por se concentrar unicamente em meu clítoris... contornando, esfregando, apertando, vibrando...

Cheguei ao orgasmo agarrando firme em seu blazer e gemendo em sua boca. Ao se separar de mim, Rob chupou dos dedos, encarando-me no processo. Não pude evitar um suspiro.

Com um breve olhar pela sala de cinema para me garantir que ninguém estava olhando, sentei no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado. Aquilo era algo que eu jamais teria feito em público semanas antes, mas aquele homem me enlouquecia... Beijei-o sem delicadeza alguma e ele me puxou para mais perto, pela bunda, fazendo-me sentir seu pênis completamente duro entre minhas pernas. Nós dois gememos no meio do beijo.

Movimentei os quadris em seu colo, sentindo seu membro duro roçar em mim, sentindo-o estremecer em minha boca, suas mãos firmes em minha bunda, apertando-me e puxando-me, incentivando-me a me movimentar mais. Por alguns minutos, ficamos nos beijando em sincronia com meus movimentos. Ocasionalmente, gemidos saíam de ambas as bocas, abafadas por mais beijos e mais fricção.

Eu então me afastei um pouco, enfiando mãos entre nós, buscando o cinto. Rob cessou o beijo imediatamente e segurou minhas mãos.

-Aqui não, linda... - disse ele, quase que em um gemido. - Vamos para o meu flat.

-Agora? - perguntei, pega de surpresa pela oferta.

-Sim, eu só preciso... me acalmar um pouco.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir maliciosamente.

-Eu sei um jeito muito fácil de te _acalmar_ \- disse da maneira mais sedutora que consegui, agarrando-o por cima da calça. Ele soltou um leve grunhido, deixando-me esfregá-lo mais algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

-Hmm... Aqui não...

Parecendo relutar contra si mesmo, ele parou minhas mãos e tirou-me de seu colo, deixando-me na poltrona de seu lado. Divertida, eu apenas fiquei observando-o deixar o corpo escorregar um pouco pelo assento, afastando as pernas e cobrindo o rosto com suas mãos. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado, arfando, implorando por ar enquanto seu peito subia e descia fora de ritmo.

Observando o grande volume em suas calças, eu por longos minutos considerei voltar a agarrá-lo, talvez ajoelhando entre as pernas dele, certa de que ele não seria capaz de resistir uma segunda vez. O anjinho venceu o demônio, no entanto, e eu fiquei apenas analisando-o lutar contra os pensamentos sórdidos, tentando acalmar a si próprio.

Quando ele finalmente se acalmou, levantou-se em um pulo e, sem uma palavra, sem me encarar, puxou-me pela mão, arrastando-me para fora do cinema.

No momento em que vi o Volvo prateado estacionado no shopping eu tive a certeza de que me levar para o flat dele não estava nos planos iniciais. Se estivesse, ele teria arrumado outro carro... Eu tinha certeza de que não existiam muitos donos de carros como aquele na cidade. Cumprindo minha palavra, no entanto, eu não tentaria descobrir a completa identidade dele.

Ele dirigiu um pouco rápido demais, falando palavras de menos... Seus olhos ocasionalmente olhavam minhas pernas, mas logo voltavam para a rua. Divertida, fiquei apenas observando.

Assim que entramos no elevador, ele apertou o botão de seu andar e repetidamente pressionou o comando de fechar a porta, como se isso fosse apressá-la. No exato momento em que a porta se fechou, ele voou para cima de mim, seus lábios devorando os meus, suas mãos imediatamente ocupadas com meu corpo. Eu enlacei seu pescoço e o deixei me erguer pela bunda, encaixando as pernas em sua cintura.

Ele me carregou através da porta reaberta do elevador, encostando-me na parede do corredor para mais uma série de beijos e amassos. Gemi em sua boca e ele voltou a andar, carregando-me sem cessar o beijo. Novamente senti um contato em minhas costas, agora na porta de seu flat. Eu me mantive grudada em seu corpo enquanto ele procurava as chaves, logo abrindo a porta e me segurando firme, evitando uma queda.

Não vi a porta fechar, mas ouvi o alto barulho de ela batendo. Quando ele me encostou na parede novamente, eu comecei a tirar seu blazer, que caiu no chão sem esforço algum. Segurando-me com uma mão, Rob usou a outra para começar a levantar minha blusa, rapidamente ajudado por mim. Aproveitando que o beijo tinha sido cessado, tirei sua camisa, jogando-a no chão. Eu não tive tempo de vê-lo, porque ele voltou a me beijar de língua, mas senti seus músculos contraídos enquanto ele me segurava contra a parede.

Ele começou a andar novamente, logo deitando-me na cama. No exato momento que fui deitada, minhas mãos voaram para o cinto dele. Desta vez, ele não me impediu, apenas continuou-me devorando e se inclinando em minha direção. Quando terminei de desatar o cinto, ele sentou na beira da cama e tirou jeans, sapatos e meias, enquanto eu o observava de perto. Só de boxer, ele voltou a me dar atenção, mas, ao invés de me beijar, tratou de se livrar de minha saia e sapatos.

Quando ele voltou a grudar em mim, posicionando-se entre minhas pernas e beijando-me loucamente, apenas nossas peças íntimas nos separavam. Enquanto ele lutava contra o fecho de meu sutiã, eu me movi contra ele, fazendo-o gemer. Parei de me movimentar quando ele jogou meu sutiã para o lado, quebrando o beijo e se afastando um pouco... Senti seus olhos em mim como se estivessem me devorando, examinando cada pedaço de mim... Ele sorriu quando chegou aos meus olhos.

-Você é _ainda_ mais bonita assim.

Sentindo minhas bochechas corarem um pouco, eu sentei-me na cama, pensando em voltar a beijá-lo antes que ele me matasse de vergonha. Quando me levantei, no entanto, notei algo ao pé da cama...

-Você tem um espelho gigante - disse, uma constatação, não uma pergunta.

Ele sorriu com tanta malícia que eu tive de sorrir também para não me esconder. De forma firme e decidida, mas ainda assim cuidadosa, Rob me arrastou pela cama, fazendo-me sentar na borda. Ele então se sentou atrás de mim, abraçando-me por trás enquanto nós dois nos encarávamos através do espelho.

-Para compensar aquelas noites no escuro, apenas te imaginando, eu quero de ver de todos os ângulos possíveis.

Engoli em seco quando ele começou a abaixar minha calcinha, logo ajudado por mim. Então eu estava completamente nua, sentindo a ereção forte dele na parte inferior de minhas costas, ele me devorando os aqueles olhos dourados através do espelho.

Eu não protestei. Pelo contrário, gemi quando ele começou a apalpar meus dois seios, beijando meu pescoço, mas ainda me encarando pelo espelho... Eu estava totalmente exposta, mas, por motivos que apenas meu corpo entendia, eu não me sentia vulnerável. Pelo contrário, aquilo parecia certo, como se aquelas mãos explorando todo o meu corpo passassem segurança, não medo, como se aqueles olhos magnificamente dourados, ora me encarando fixamente, ora analisando cada centímetro meu, fazessem com que eu me sentisse querida e desejada, não usada.

Uma de suas mãos desceu pelo meu corpo, mais rapidamente do que das vezes anteriores. Quando ele começou a esfregar meu clítoris, eu inclinei a cabeça para trás, apoiando-me no ombro de Rob. Fechei os olhos, apenas sentindo aqueles dedos me estimularem. Minhas pernas automaticamente se abriram um pouco mais, dando-lhe mais acesso. Antes que eu me desse conta, já estava envolta em sensações incrivelmente prazerosas. Com seu membro duro como pedra pressionado contra a parte inferior de minhas costas, suas mãos me levaram às alturas. Eu não contive meus gemidos.

Quando abri meus olhos, ele estava sorrindo de um jeito que eu não soube dizer se era satisfação, divertimento ou pura malícia. Por alguns instantes, fiquei apenas arfando em seus braços.

-Onde você guarda as camisinhas? - perguntei, encarando-o pelo espelho.

Pego de surpresa, ele demorou um segundo para processar a pergunta.

-Tinha uma no bolso da minha calça.

Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu agaixava ao pé da cama, vasculhando o bolso do jeans que ele tinha jogado no chão. Quando levantei e me virei, ele estava completamente nu. Meus olhos automaticamente percorreram todo o corpo dele, passando pelos cabelos castanho-avermelhados já bem bagunçados, pelos olhos dourados, levemente arregalados em desejo, pelos resquícios de barba em seu maxilar perfeito, pelo peitoral atleta, pelos braços fortes, pelo abdômem cuidadosamente definido, descendo por aquelas entradas... chegando ao pênis completamente ereto. Engoli em seco, respirando fundo, e acho que ele percebeu.

Devo ter ficado muito tempo ali parada observando-o, porque logo ele andou até mim e tirou a camisinha de minha mão, abrindo o pacote. Observei-o atentamente colocá-la em si e logo ele me pegou no colo, colocando-me na cama com uma proficiência inegável. Em instantes ele já estava entre minhas pernas, a cabeça de seu pênis roçado em mim enquanto ele me beijava levemente.

-Você me faz esperar demais - murmurei entre beijos. Ele riu.

-É que eu estava pensando.

-Péssima hora para pensar, não acha?

Ele riu novamente e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, ainda sentindo-o roçar de leve em mim.

-Pensei em tentar algo novo, mas acho que prefiro repetir algumas coisas para ver como você reage - disse ele, sua voz um pouco rasgada, fazendo-me morder o lábio em expectativa.

Olhando fixamente em meus olhos, ele lentamente introduziu a cabeça em mim. Eu abri a boca por um instante. Ele pareceu suprimir um gemido. Apoiando-se na cama com as duas mãos, Rob movimentou-se de maneira _extremamente_ lenta, causando pequenas reações minhas, fazendo-me ansiar por mais. À cada investida, ele saía um pouco a mais de mim, entrando cada vez com um pouco mais de velocidade, um pouco mais forte... mas apenas um pouco. Abri a boca novamente, evitando um gemido. Jamais deixando de me encarar, Rob aumentou o ritmo mais acentuadamente. Quando as estocadas já estavam tão intensas que nós dois já não conseguíamos mais deixar de gemer, ele agarrou meus quadris para maior penetração.

-Edward - disse ele, quase sem fôlego.

-O-o q-quê? - esforcei-me para perguntar, sentindo meu corpo se contrair, apertando-o dentro de mim.

-Pra você saber qual nome gritar.

Em uma situação normal, com um cara diferente, eu teria achado aquilo vulgar. Sabendo que tínhamos nos conhecido anonimamente e decidido manter um acordo de anonimato para uma relação puramente sexual, no entanto, aquilo me excitou mais do que o normal. Saber finalmente o nome dele, o _verdadeiro_ nome dele, teve um significado maior do que devia...

Em segundos ele gozou e, sentindo o calor dentro de mim, logo também cheguei ao ápice. Gritei seu nome... seu verdadeiro nome. Deitada com ele entre minhas pernas, ambos implorando por ar, eu me senti mais próxima dele do que em qualquer outro momento anterior... talvez mais do que com qualquer outro homem, na verdade, mesmo sabendo pouco sobre ele... o que era estranho e assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito intrigante.

Já esperando por isso, senti-o dentro de mim por mais algum tempo, até que ele se levantou, foi até o banheiro dispensar a camisinha e voltou para a cama. Fiquei deitada em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava minha cabeça. Eu podia ouvir o coração dele se acalmando sob minha orelha.

-Edward, é esse o seu nome mesmo? Por que você...? - disse sem encará-lo, não terminando minha pergunta.

-Não sei... Achei que era hora. Eu gostei de você e você não me pareceu o tipo de que sairia por aí fazendo escândo, então...

Encarei-o pelo espelho, pensativa. Isso significava que dividir o nome era sinal de confiança? Eu estava um pouco relutante em fazer o mesmo. Por algum motivo provavelmente muito besta, eu sentia que dizer o meu nome verdadeiro era confessar uma atração mais forte do que eu estava disposta a admitir. Edward era extremamente bonito e charmoso, bom de lábia e bom de cama e, por menos que eu soubesse dele, o pouco que eu sabia era o equilíbrio perfeito entre romantismo e luxúria. Era inevitável que eu me sentisse atraída... Mas eu também sabia que a nossa relação era mais do clara, era praticamente um contrato assinado, um contrato de proximidade entre quatro paredes, mas de anonimato fora delas... E eu realmente não queria começar a desejar que fosse mais do que aquilo.

-Eu queria poder ler a sua mente, nesse momento - ele sussurrou, alisando meus cabelos, percebendo como eu estava pensativa. Eu sorri fracamente, intrigada pela atenção que ele estava prestando em mim, mas também não querendo me explicar.

-Eu só estava pensando em quando eu vou te ver de novo...

Ele sorriu em resposta.

-Quando você quiser, linda, só me avisar que eu venho para cá e deixo o flat arrumado.

Relutantemente, fui me desvencilhando daquele abraço, sentando-me na beira da cama e começado a me vestir.

-Sabe, você podia dormir aqui comigo... - murmurou ele, sentando-se atrás de mim e dando leves beijos em meu ombro.

-Eu bem que gostaria, mas tenho que trabalhar amanhã.

-Está tão tarde... Eu gostaria de poder te levar para casa...

-Só que eu não iria deixar - eu disse, sorrindo, lembrando-o de nosso acordo. Eu iria voltar para a minha casa e ele provavelmente voltaria para a dele, sem que um soubesse o destino do outro...

Levantei-me da cama, lembrando-me que minha blusa estava perto da porta. Ele vestiu a cueca e me acompanhou até a entrada. Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu colocava a minha última peça de roupa.

-Você podia vir pra cá na sexta, o que acha? - sugeriu ele, assim que eu acabei de colocar a blusa, fazendo-me encostar na parede e beijando-me em seguida. Um beijo rápido, leve, mas carinhoso.

-Ah, eu não posso, combinei de jantar com umas amigas. Sábado, talvez?

-Sábado eu combinei de almoçar com os meus pais, mas, se você estiver livre, podemos marcar alguma coisa de noite. Eu venho mais cedo, trago algumas coisas pro flat, que por enquanto não tem nada, e você vem pra jantar comigo, que tal?

Encarei-o por um instante. Eu não sei por que ele estava fazendo aquilo comigo, chamando-me para jantar de novo, fazendo-me pensar que podíamos ter algo além daquela relação puramente sexual... E, no entanto, eu adorei o convite, não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso.

-Oito horas de novo? - perguntei. Ele torceu a boca.

-Podia ser antes, já que é fim de semana, mas eu deixo você chegar oito horas se você passar a noite comigo.

Eu ri, encarando aqueles olhos dourados. Ele não cansava de me surpreender com aquele galanteio barato.

-Ok, combinado - eu disse, puxando-o para um último beijo. Seus lábios encontraram os meus de maneira delicada, como se tivéssemos nos despedindo de um primeiro encontro, não de uma noite pós-sexo.

Abri a porta antes que me perdesse em sensações, logo desvencilhando-me dos beijos dele e saindo do flat. Prestes a fechar a porta por completo, parei por um instante, então tornei a abri-la mais um pouco, apenas o suficiente para encará-lo.

-Isabella, mas me chame de Bella - disse, quase que em em sussurro, encarando-o fixamente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, no entanto, fechei a porta e tratei de desaparecer dali. Eu não queria dar nenhuma chance para que ele me arrastasse de novo para dentro daquele flat, de onde eu sabia que não sairia nunca mais. Também não queria dar margem para arrependimento porque, embora tivéssemos divido apenas nossos nomes, eu sentia que tinha sido muito mais...


End file.
